


【山组】我只是-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru





	【山组】我只是-鮮奶丸丸

【山组】我只是-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【山组】我只是](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c92e1a2a)

  


  


**1k，当一首小诗看吧，不打tag了**

**夏天快乐  
**

  


  


  


夏天带着飞一般的速度脱掉了他的牛仔外套和棉袜。他在傍晚出门闲逛，踏进一双人字拖到处走来走去。新家旁没什么便利店和超市，安静又疏远的气氛在整个东京城中显得很孤僻。他打着熟悉周围的算盘悄悄在日落之后出门了，一声不吭地，像背叛晚霞的间谍。

  


暑气还没有那么猛的时候，傍晚也不需要给绣球浇水的。但喜雨的植物到黄昏之后总是蔫巴巴的看得他难受。上一任房主走的时候没有带走的小水壶，110日元一个，去百元店的时候看到过。他就那么拿起来用了，一点也不考虑地。

  


蓝色的绣球花还没又开到荼蘼，心蕊留着一抹青涩。

  


他出门了。打算先去便利店买一根冰棍再去公园散步。穿过两条居住巷子，再拐一个弯才走到勉强算是有车的街道上。偌大的便利店在晚饭过后的时刻里空空荡荡，一脚踏进去之后音乐和欢迎光临此起彼伏。

  


草莓味，巧克力味，蓝莓味，橙子味。冰沙，奶油，饼干，冰淇淋。冰柜的冷气居然冻得自己有点发抖了，指尖凉凉地，僵硬着在各种口味上空平移来去，决定不了的。

  


以前是什么口味都来一点，放回家搁着也不会担心吃不完。

  


他拿了一根不知道是什么味道的走向收银台，满包装的片假名看得眼睛头疼。柜台正中央有摆着自助收银的机器，他想了一下，拿出交通卡和积分卡，走过去。一根冰柜而已，不至于需要和人打照面的。

  


积分卡好像刷不上。试了两次都没用。他按下那个呼叫店员的按钮，五秒之后。

  


一个人头从柜台下面突然冒上来，手里拿着钞票袋和清点的表格和笔。

  


“积分卡好像用不了。”他讲，眼睛却离不开了。

  


蓝色制服的店员头发是黑色的，发尾翘着，眼睛湿得像刚下过雨的湖水。短袖下两条手臂细细的，手背上有很明显的血管。皮肤真的很薄，他想，把积分卡递过去。

  


“稍等。”店员从柜台后出来，把扫描机在自己的胸牌上扫了一下，又试了两次，还是不行。

  


“可以的话请来这边。”他善意地，甚至有些歉意地提供选择，冰棍在他的手里热得不断地出汗。

  


“295日元。”他把交通卡放在感应器上。购买结束了。他抬头有意说了一句完整的谢谢，想多看那双眼睛几秒。

  


再出店门还是一样的音乐响起来，他把包装袋撕开扔进门口的垃圾桶里，及时送到嘴边。运转过度的脑袋冷却下来之后他想：

  


“无妨。”他慢慢把掉落的砖块一点点重新砌上，“我只是短暂地爱了他一下。”

  


  


  


  


  
2020.05.07  
评论：8  
热度：24

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c97ac927)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c9055857)  


评论(8)

热度(24)

  1. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yongyuanwonderlove.lofter.com/) [糖盐烤鱼](https://yongyuanwonderlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) [Gisellee](https://gisellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wsssxty.lofter.com/) [🎏山风般若汤🎏](https://wsssxty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://nzxiaozhubozuiaichidebeibei.lofter.com/) [🐹NZ小主播最爱吃的贝贝🌸](https://nzxiaozhubozuiaichidebeibei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) [咕嘟咕嘟气泡水](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ustiat.lofter.com/) [KOO](https://ustiat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://123qiezicheese.lofter.com/) [123cheese](https://123qiezicheese.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) [米虫穗酱](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](https://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://yanai511.lofter.com/) [阎哀](https://yanai511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sa512.lofter.com/) [蛮蛮](https://sa512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [塘渔鱼](https://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](https://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
